Through the television set
by esteed
Summary: Finale! Read what happens, and find out Steed's plan!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is written assuming that I know Alexis Rockford, Cassandra Elise, and Verena Gruen, and that we live in the same town.  
  
Esteed sat back in her chair, breathing heavily, her eyes wide with joy.  
  
"Wow," she whispered. "I can't believe it. I just met the Avengers! I've got to go tell Verena Gruen, Alexis Rockford, and Cassandra Elise!" Hurriedly she typed in her password and waited for the computer to dial up. Luckily all of her friends were online, and she quickly group Imd them.  
  
ESTEED: You'll never guess what just happened!?!?!?  
  
ALEXIS ROCKFORD: ?  
  
CASSANDRA ELISE: *shrugs*  
  
VERENA GRUEN: Tell us Esteed.  
  
ESTEED: I found a way to travel through time.  
  
CASSANDRA ELISE: LOL  
  
VERENA GRUEN: That's impossible.  
  
ALEXIS ROCKFORD: Tell us another one.  
  
ESTEED: It's true. And I met *hushed whisper* The Avengers!  
  
VERENA GRUEN: You mean you met the actors who portrayed the Avengers.  
  
ESTEED: No! I met Mrs. Peel and Steed! Meet me at the park tomorrow. I'll tell all. 


	2. In which our heroines travel to the Aven...

Esteed rushed into the park. Everyone was already there, waiting for her. She collapsed onto the bench. "So," Alexis Rockford prompted.  
  
"Yeah, what's this all about, Esteed," Cassandra Elise demanded.  
  
Esteed held up her finger, motioning that she needed to catch her breath. "I.found a.way to,"  
  
"To." Verena Gruen impatiently interrupted.  
  
"To.go inside the.television show."  
  
The three other girls looked at one another, and collapsed into laughter.  
  
"It's not funny," Esteed declared indignantly. "I've found a way, and I'll prove it to you."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The quartet rushed to Esteed's house. Quickly Esteed turned on the television, and pushed in the last Avengers video she had been watching, 'The Forget-Me-Knot.' It was at the end, when Mrs. Peel and her husband were driving away. Esteed got out a little black box with a red and green button on it.  
  
"Everyone join hands," she ordered, and pressed the green button. Instantly the girls were transported through a space of brightly colored particles, and into Peter Peel's car. Amidst the jumble of legs, arms, and heads, Mrs. Peel and her husband were stunned. Peter deftly pulled the car over to the side of the road. "All right who are you, and where did you come." her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Esteed. "Oh, it's you again. And who are these, your friends?" Esteed meekly nodded. Mrs. Peel in a rage was not someone to defy. Meanwhile Verena Gruen had caught sight of Peter's face.  
  
"Steed," she screamed and threw hersef upon him, followed closely by Cassandra Elise and Alexis Rockford.  
  
"Get them off," Mr. Eel screamed, frantically trying to free himself.  
  
Cassandra Elise extricated herself. "I've got his bowler," she screamed excitedly, jumping up and down. Verena Gruen, too, leapt off, and began fighting over the bowler. "Enough," Mrs. Peel said firmly. "That is my husband, Peter Peel."  
  
"But he looks just like Steed," Cassandra protested. "Not surprising, since Patrick Macnee played both Steed, and Peter Peel," Esteed responded.  
  
Author's Note: Oh no, what's going to happen next? Sorry this is such a short update, I'm a little short on time, lately. The next update will be longer, I promise. I hope.I'll try, I promise! I'm not 100% sure that Patrick Macnee did play Peter Peel, it's just a rumor going around, but for the sake of my story, he did. 


	3. In which Steed enters the story, and a f...

Mrs. Peel put her fingers in her mouth and gave a loud ear-splitting whistle. "All right," she ordered. "Everyone in the car. We're going back to Steed's."  
  
Mr. Peel looked up sharply. "Surely you must be joking," he protested.  
  
"Surely I am not," Mrs. Peel inforemed her husband. "As much as I would like to drive off into the sunset with you, I have a responsibility."  
  
"Your responsibility goes to your husband first," Peter angrily explained.  
  
Esteed could stand it no longer. "Now wait a minute, Mr. Peel! Mrs. Peel has a right to do whatever she wants! This isn't the middle ages! A woman can do whatever she feels like!"  
  
"I knew I liked you for a reason," Mrs. Peel smiled down at Esteed. Cassandra Elise pouted angrily beside her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The convertible screeched to a halt outside Steed's apartment building. Even before anyone had exited the car, Steed rushed out, followed by a very angry Tara King..  
  
"But Steeeeed," she whined, "you were just about to show me a new judo move!"  
  
"Ms. Boom-de-ay," Steed whipped about sternly. "Obviously there is some reason why Mr. & Mrs.Peel have come back, and I wish to hear it!" He turned back just as sharply, a smile brightening his face as he nodded towards Mrs. Peel. His eyes glazed past Peter and focused on Esteed. An enormous groan escaped Steed's handsome lips. "Not you again," he muttered.  
  
"Made a good impression on your last visit," Verena Gruen teased Esteed.  
  
"Shut up," she whispered back. "It was my first visit. I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"And you do now," Alexis Rockford contested.  
  
"Better than you do," Esteed shot back.  
  
"So," Steed interrupted the furtive whispers, "What are you doing here.again?  
  
"We're here to.uh.ummm," Esteed stalled.  
  
"To get you and Mrs. Peel back together," Cassandra Elise cut in cheerfully.  
  
Alexis Rockford and Verena Gruen simultaneously hit her from either side.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW," she screamed.  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Peel whirled around, seeing Alexis Rockford and Verena Gruen holding a hand over Cassandra Elise's mouth. Esteed looked around nervously.  
  
"So," she interrupted the silence which had fallen.  
  
"I guess we'll be going now," Mrs. Peel replied, almost automatically, still staring at the trio of girls.  
  
Steed rushed forward, "No," he cried. "Wait!"  
  
"Steed!" Tara shrieked, stomping her foot. Steed didn't notice.  
  
"I love you," Steed shouted.  
  
"That's it," Peter Peel had been watching this interlude silently, but this was too much. "This is too much," he yelled, before punching Steed.  
  
"That's it," Alexis Rockford screamed, throwing herself onto the older man. Verena Gruen quickly launched herself onto Peter Peel, tackling him, followed closely by the forgotten Tara.  
  
Mrs. Peel looked at Cassandra Elise and Esteed, and shrugged. "I can't say he didn't deserve it," she confided to the girls. Esteed laughed, but Cassandra Elise was awestruck.  
  
"Well," Alexis Rockford picked herself up, and started dusting her hands. "That is that." Verena Gruen dragged the kicking and screaming Tara off the poor bruised and bleeding man, and wiped the sweat off her brow.  
  
"Whew," she sighed. "Tough work."  
  
AN: I know this chapter sounds a bit kooky. Steed would never shout that he loved Mrs. Peel, but there is a logical explanation..Well.logical in the sense of.Ok. It's not logical.at all.but it makes sense to me! Sorry it's been so long.I had midterms. But I promise, I'll update at least once a week now. Please r/r! 


	4. In which our heroines come up with a pla...

Esteed pulled Cassandra Elise, Alexis Rockford, and Verena Gruen into a huddle.  
  
"Okay. What's the plan," Cassandra whispered.  
  
"What plan?" Esteed looked bewildered. Everyone hit her simultaneously. "Ow," she whimpered, before subsiding into silence.  
  
"What can we do to get Steed and Mrs. Peel together again," Verena Gruen asked the group.  
  
"Ooh! I know," Alexis Rockford Screamed. "Romantic dinner for two!"  
  
"With candlelight," Verena Gruen added.  
  
"What about lover boy," Esteed interjected. There was complete silence. "Mr. Peel.You knew who I meant."  
  
"Did we," Alexis seriously asked her.  
  
"Let's fix him up with Tara," Cassandra suggested.  
  
"Will she forgive him for calling Steed names," Verena Gruen asked. Before that question could be answered, however, they were interrupted.  
  
"All right, we're going to have to straighten this out. Seeing as you are all young women, Mrs. Peel will reside at her flat, and you young ladies will be divided up between her and Ms. King." Steed paused for a breath.  
  
"I call going with Mrs. Peel," Esteed shouted.  
  
"No fair! I do too," Cassandra Elise shouted.  
  
Steed looked at Verena Gruen and Alexis Rockford. "I guess that means you two are going with Tara."  
  
"Wait a minute! What about me?! I came here to bring my wife home, not to play nanny to a bunch of sniveling babies!!" While this speech was spewing out of Peter's mouth, Steed bent down slightly, and whispered something in Alexis Rockford's ear. As soon as the speech was over, she darted over to Peter, and executed a judo hold on his neck, quickly rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Much better," Steed quipped.  
  
Mrs. Peel looked at him sternly and then turned to look at her two charges. "All right," she ordered. "Let's go." Esteed nudged Cassandra Elise and gave a huge exaggerated wink.  
  
"We're a little hungry. Do you think we can have dinner first," Cassandra Elise said, and put a puppy dog look on her face.  
  
Mrs. Peel sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Steed too," Esteed prompted.  
  
"Steed too," was the reply.  
  
"What about me," Tara asked petulantly.  
  
"Oh, uh, we're really * yawn * tired," Verena Gruen said.  
  
"Yeah, we're * yawn * falling asleep as we stand," Alexis Rockford added.  
  
"Well, * yawn * if you girls * yawn * are sleepy, I guess we could go back to-" Tara fell asleep standing up.  
  
"Don't worry, well get her home all right," Verena Gruen assured the group.  
  
"Amazing what subconscious suggestion does," Alexis Rockford added with a wicked grin. 


	5. In which Tara is no longer an idiot

DING DONG! Tara's doorbell rang very loudly. She rushed to open it. "Steed," Tara screamed hopefully.  
  
"Afraid not," the man replied, stepping out of the shadows. It was Peter Peel.  
  
"You," Tara growled.  
  
"Hold on. I've a proposition to make."  
  
"What is it," Tara sighed.  
  
"Well, you want Steed, and I want my wife back."  
  
Tara leaned forward. "Do tell."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Mrs. Peel wiped her mouth and leaned back. "Well, that was satisfying," she remarked.  
  
Steed nodded and took another sip of wine. "Where could they have gone," he questioned.  
  
Esteed popped up followed by Cassandra Elise. "Okay. We're ready to go."  
  
"But I thought you were-" Steed sputtered.  
  
"Oh we're not anymore," Esteed explained. "We went to McDonalds!"  
  
Steed sighed. "Americans," he muttered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Tara arose bright an early the next day, determined to look her best.  
  
Verena Gruen and Alexis Rockford stumbled down the stairs at around 8 am, grumpy at being owken up by the noise of Tara's hairdryer.  
  
Alexis whistled, "Someone looks nice today."  
  
"Is there any particulary reason why you decided to dress up," Verena Gruen questioned.  
  
Tara decided to play dumb. "Can't a girl get dressed up without getting the third degree."  
  
"No," Verena and Alexis answered together.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Whew," Tara muttered. "Saved by the bell!"  
  
"I love Zack Morris," the girls chanted. Tara looked confused.  
  
"Never mind," Verena Gruen giggled.  
  
Tara opened the door. "Peter," she smiled. "How nice to see you."  
  
"Since when does Tara like Peter," Alexis whispered.  
  
"Since I apologized for punching Steed," Peter answered.  
  
Tara spoke up. "We're supposed to meet Mrs. Peel and Steed at 9."  
  
Verena Gruen groaned. "We'll go get ready."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Peter drove Tara, Alexis, and Verena to the appointed meeting site; Steed's flat. It had a good central location.and the girls had insisted upon meeting there.  
  
Steed opened the door a bit warily, he did have a black eye after all.  
  
"Sorry old chap," Peter motioned to punch Steed's arm. Before he noticed the warning look in Steed's eyes.  
  
Mrs. Peel walked in from the kitchen, carrying a tray on which was situated two cups of coffee, two cups of tea, and two steaming plates of pancakes and bacon. Peter reached for a plate, but was swiftly smacked by a stern looking Mrs. Peel. "The girls haven't eaten yet," she reprimanded him.  
  
Peter put on a puppy face. "I apologized to Steed," he said, hoping that would bring a smile.  
  
"Not in my hearing," Mrs. Peel returned.  
  
Stifling a groan, Peter turned to Steed. "I'm terribly sorry, Steed."  
  
"For," Mrs. Peel prompted.  
  
"For hitting you," he answered.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I'll never do it again," Peter finished.  
  
"Apology," Steed paused, seeing the sparks fly from Mrs. Peel, "accepted."  
  
The two shook hands each trying to break every bone in the other's hand.  
  
After breakfast, the girls lined up on the sofa.  
  
"How did you get here," Steed questioned.  
  
"No clue,' Esteed responded, discreetly pushing the remote out of sight in a tuba that was handily sitting nearby.  
  
"So, you have no idea how to get back to wherever you came from," Mrs. Peel asked.  
  
"Unfortunately no," Cassandra Elise replied. She nodded to Esteed. "We've formulated a theory as to why we're hre."  
  
"And," Tara prompted. Peter looked stricken. He had a pretty good idea of where this was leading.  
  
"We think we're here to fix a wrong," Esteed completed.  
  
"But I thought," Alexis Rockford was swiftly kicked in the shins.  
  
"Do you think we might go somewhere," Verena Gruen interrupted, drawing attention from Alexis' pain. "I'm tried of being indoors.  
  
"How about the park," Peter suggested.  
  
"Fine idea," Steed responded, and opened the door to leave. Standing there was a great hulk of a man, who towered over Steed. His hand was raised, as if to ring the bell.  
  
"May I help you," Steed questioned.  
  
"Umm," the man stalled for time, then deciding to make a decisive choice, he suddenly, without warning, hit Steed across the jaw, with his elbow, knocking him across the room. Mrs. Peel and Tara instantly went to the defensive. Both were knocked down. Only Peter stood between the goon and the four girls on the sofa.  
  
AN: Oh no! What happens next!?!?!?!?! Who hired the goon? Will Peter be knocked out, or will he save the day? 


	6. In which one of the group is kidnapped!

The man punched Peter in the face, then stepping on him, he reached out for Alexis Rockford. However, she had quickly learned from Steed and Mrs. Peel and flipped the goon over her shoulder before sitting on him. The other girls quickly joined.  
  
Steed sat up stunned. "That's something you don't see every day," he quipped.  
  
Mrs. Peel helped Tara up, then rushed over to make sure Peter was all right. Satisfied he was alive, if not conscious, Mrs. Peel walked over to the pile of girls. "I'd like to ask him some questions," she motioned for Cassandra to get off his head. "Who hired you," she demanded. The man ignored her. "Who hired you," she yelled. Again there was no response.  
  
"I believe my wife asked you a question." Apparently Peter had woken up.  
  
The man looked at Peter. "It was him," he confessed, nodding, as best he could, toward Steed.  
  
Tara growled. "Why would Steed hire a kidnapper?"  
  
The man shrugged. "I don't ask no questions," he replied.  
  
"Wait a minute," Verena interrupted. "Steed and Mr. Peel look exactly alike. How can this man tell them apart?"  
  
Tara and Mrs. Peel looked confused. "They look totally different," Tara informed them. "Steed is debonair, while Peter is just---ordinary."  
  
Mrs. Peel grimaced. "I wouldn't put it that way," she admitted. Peter motioned for the girls to get off the thug.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea," Cassandra warned.  
  
"What harm could it do," Peter questioned.  
  
As soon as he was fre, the goon spun around, catching everyone off guard, and knocking them off their feet. This time, though, he didn't make the mistake of going for Alexis. Instead he grabbed the bewildered Esteed and raced out of the flat.  
  
"I believe that answers your question," Steed informed Peter.  
  
AN: Okay, I know. This 'chapter' was really short, but I've been working on it for a month, and I have writer's block about what should come next. Any ideas? Put them 


	7. In which we find out what happened!

AN: Ok, I know it's been awhile since I've posted, so I hope you like this chapter. Review!!  
  
Esteed sat, tied to a chair, directly underneath a blinding white light.  
  
"Who are you," A deep masculine voice demanded. Esteed didn't respond. "All right. We have ways of making you talk." A feather was produced and gently touched to Esteed's now bare feet.  
  
"No.no." she gasped between fits of laughter. "All right.All right. I'll tell you." The tickling stopped. "I'm Mrs. Emma Peel."  
  
"You're not Mrs. Peel," the voice said.  
  
"How do you know," Esteed countered. "Have you ever met her?"  
  
"We've done our research. She's slender. And she doesn't wear glasses."  
  
"So I've gained a little weight," Esteed shrugged. "It's not like I haven't been worried, you know, with my husband coming back from the dead and all! And, I'll have you know that these are reading glasses."  
  
The henchman who had kidnapped her scratched his head. "You know, she could be right, boss."  
  
"Shut up you bloody idiot," the voice replied. "Before you stupify the rest of us." The henchman complied sheepishly. "You were supposed to grab Mrs. Emma Peel." The voice enunciated each word, as if speaking to a small child.  
  
"I panicked."  
  
"Never mind," the man sighed. "We still have a bargaining chip. Just not such a potent one."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"It's too late now," Steed pointed out. "While we were panicking, the henchman got away."  
  
"Luckily, I planted a tracking device on her," Peter boasted.  
  
"How did you know she would be kidnapped," Cassandra queried.  
  
"Umm.how did I know she'd be kidnapped.yes.well, I-planted a tracking device on all of you."  
  
Alexis turned around, trying to look at her back. "Where is it? Where is it?!"  
  
Verena Gruen placed a restraining hand on Alexis' shoulder. "Peter didn't put tracking devices on any of us."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did," Peter sniffed. "I figured everyone else could take care of themselves, but her-"  
  
"Her name is Esteed," Cassandra interjected angrily.  
  
"It's her sn," Verena explained.  
  
"Her what?" Tara was confused, along with everybody else from the 60s.  
  
"Her-nom de plume," Cassandra replied, "The name she writes under."  
  
"A girl that young is already publishing books?" Mrs. Peel was astonished.  
  
"That's why she has the fake name," Alexis Rockford answered.  
  
"Could we please go," Peter demanded. He stormed out, followed by an annoyed Steed and a very excited Alexis Rockford.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"I think it's about time we made a little phone call," the sinister voice laughed.  
  
"Hello," Mrs. Peel answered the phone.  
  
"Mrs. Peel, it's me.Esteed-" Esteed was hurriedly cut off.  
  
"Mrs. Peel, if you want to see your little friend again, you and your partner will meet us at the corner of West Havely and 6th street in exactly one hour." The phone hit the reciever.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Peter, why don't you just admit you don't know where they are," Steed demanded.  
  
Peter sighed. "Very well." He turned around and walked back into the building.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Steed. We just got a call. They want us to meet them at West Haveley and 6th in one hour."  
  
Steed looked at his watch. "That doesn't give us much time. We'd better go."  
  
"Wait a minute," Tara blocked the door. "Steed, I'm your partner now. I should go!"  
  
"They specifically asked for me," Mrs. Peel pointed out.  
  
"That's beside the point," Tara coutnered.  
  
"It's okay," Verena Gruen tried to calm Tara down. "Why don't Steed, Mrs. Peel, and Cassandra go to the meeting place?" Alexis and I need to talk to Tara and Mr. Peel anyway."  
  
Cassandra started jumping up and down. "Yay! I get to go with Mrs. Peel! Do you have a spare catsuit? Wouldn't it be awesome if we were twins?" She continued to babble on as Steed gently led her out the door.  
  
"Now," Verena Gruen turned to Tara and Peter, "Let's get started."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Mrs. Peel and Steed will be here in a few minutes," the creepy voice informed Esteed. "Then I'll see the demise of tehm both!"  
  
"Why are you so bent on getting revenge," Esteed wanted to know.  
  
"They sent me to prison in the prime of my life, at the height of my career."  
  
Esteed contemplated this for a minute. "You know, you really should get some anger management counseling. Look what your pent-up anger leads to."  
  
"Would you just shut up?"  
  
"Well, I could.But I don't think I will."  
  
"Why not?!?!"  
  
"You didn't say please."  
  
The villain pondered this for a second. "All right. Would you please be so kind as to stop talking?"  
  
Esteed smiled and nodded her head. A brief silence ensued. "So, whatcha gonna do?"  
  
"I thought you said you were going to be quiet," the man shouted, infuriated.  
  
"I didn't say how long I'd be quiet," Esteed explained triumphantly.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake." 


	8. In which psychiatry is practiced

Steed's Bentley raced through town.  
  
"This is so cool," Cassandra shouted above the rush of wind. "But what are we going to do when we get there?"  
  
"I knew we should have brought Alexis," Steed grumbled. "At leas she knows karate."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Tara lay on her back on Steed's leather sofa. "I don't see what this is going to accomplish," she grumbled.  
  
"Just trust me," Alexis Rockford replied. "We're going to try a little word association. I Saw a word, and you say the first thing that comes into your mind. Okay, first word is white."  
  
"Black," Tara immediately responded.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Bad."  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Fat."  
  
"I wasn't expecting that," Alexis admitted. "But, good. Let's keep going, shall we? Up."  
  
"Down."  
  
"Left."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Steed."  
  
"Father," Tara paused. "Why on earth did I say that?"  
  
"Perhaps it's because Steed is old enough to be your father," Alexis ventured.  
  
"Not at all possible," was Tara's reply.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Upstairs in Steed's bedroom, Verena was having her own discussion with Peter.  
  
"Mr. Peel, why did you marry Mrs. Peel in the first place?"  
  
"She was extremely beautiful, extremely intelligent, wealthy. She could do anything she put her mind to."  
  
"Did you ever consider the possibility that the two of you may have grown apart in the years you were missing?"  
  
Peter paused a moment, thinking it over. "I don't suppose so-no. She's the same Emma I left behind, and if I could only get her away from Steed," he said the name with intense hatred, "I could get my wife back."  
  
Verena shook her head, marvelling at Peter's cluelessness. "But Steed has a new partner now, Tara."  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid? I've seen the looks they've exchanged, the way they finish each other's sentences. The way she knows he wants his tea stirred anti-clockwise," Peter's tone had become simpering. "The way Steed touches her hand or holds something she's touched. It's enough to make me sick."  
  
Verena considered this. "How far would you go to get her back?"  
  
Peter's voice became chilling. "I'd kill for her."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"All right," Steed pulled the brake on the Bentley. "We're here."  
  
"We're here," Mrs. Peel muttered. "But where are they?" Steed looked around puzzled.  
  
"Olly olly oxen free," Cassandra Elise shouted.  
  
Steed rolled his eyes. "I told you we should have brought Alexis, he murmured.  
  
"No one's coming out," Cassandra pouted.  
  
"Steed, could this have all been,"  
  
"A ruse," Steed completed the sentence. "And we left Verena and Alexis alone with Tara and Peter."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Back at Steed's flat, the therapists sessions wee interrupted by a sharp knocking at the door.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder who that could be," Tara thought aloud as she got up to answer the door. As soon as she unhooked the latch, the door burst open, and four men carrying guns came in. Alexis immediately jumped up, at the ready.  
  
Peter and Verena, hearing the noise, rushed down the spiral staircase to the lower level. Tara and Alexis lay unconscious on the floor. Obviously the gunmen had been warned about Alexis' abilities. Peter rushed forward. Unfortunately, he had not been trained to be a fighter, and was almost immediately subdued. The guns, which Verena now realized held tranquilizer darts, focused on her.  
  
"Oh boy," she muttered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The Bentley screeched to a halt outside Steed's flat. Cassandra, Steed, and Mrs. Peel jumped out and raced inside. Surprisingly enough, everyone was still there, although only Verena was conscious, and she was sitting on top of four goons.  
  
Steed's eyes widened. "How in the world did you manage that?"  
  
Verena shrugged. "I've been watching Alexis. It also helped that they underestimated me. But that's the strange thing-these men were prepared for Tara and Alexis-the guns hold tranquilizer darts. They knew Alexis could do judo."  
  
Steed's eyes flashed. 'We have a mole."  
  
Peter groaned, and, shading his eyes, attempted to sit up.  
  
"Who could the mole be," Cassandra questioned.  
  
"Three guesses, and I'll give you a hint," Steed replied darkly. "His initials are P.P."  
  
"That's a little preposterous, old chap," Peter moaned. "Isn't it more likely that whoever kidnapped the girl sent those goons? If that's true, he could already have known about Alexis, or, the missing girl could have been tortured until she revealed certain details."  
  
"Anything is possible," Steed replied.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Esteed sat in her chair, merrily humming.  
  
"Won't you shut up," the man in the shadows shouted.  
  
"Had a bit of bad luck? Just because your plan failed is no reason to take it out on an innocent little girl."  
  
The man snorted. "if you're an innocent little girl, I'm the Queen of England."  
  
"Nice to meet you your Majesty," Esteed replied. "Why would you stoop to crime?"  
  
"I can see we're going to have to gag you," the man responded, stepping into the light.  
  
"You," Esteed gasped. 


	9. In which the identity of the kidnapper i...

"All right. Everyone calm down," Steed ordered. "Let's go over what we know."  
  
"Esteed has been kidnapped," Cassandra pointed out.  
  
"By an unknown assailant," Mrs. Peel added.  
  
"Actually," Verena interrupted. "Alexis and I have something to add." She glanced meaningfully at the oblivious Alexis. "Don't we," she added, jabbing Alexis in the arm.  
  
"What? Oh yeah," Alexis pulled a tape recorder out of her pocket, and pressed Play. Peter's voice filled the room.  
  
"I have a plan that will get my wife back. Once we leave, you'll have Steed-"  
  
"All to myself," Tara's voice completed.  
  
Mrs. Peel looked at her husband, stunned. "You mean you and Tara planned to kidnap these children?"  
  
Tara looked outraged. "I planned no such thing. Peter merely informed me that he was going to win his wife back, and then I would be able to marry Steed."  
  
"I am not some plaything to be won at your convenience," Mrs. Peel informed her husband. Her voice took on a saddened tone. "I now realize that I've grown in the years we were apart. I am not the same woman you married, and I've found my life-mate-Steed."  
  
Tara looked on in awe. "Steed! You never told me you had such feelings for her."  
  
Steed cleared his throat. "A gentleman wouldn't be such a cad."  
  
Tara now turned to Peter, "And you went to such lengths to win back the woman you loved. I am truly in awe."  
  
"The woman I thought I loved," Peter corrected her. "All I ever saw in Emma was her beauty and her presence as my wife. I now realize there was something missing-the warmth I feel when I look at you," the two embraced.  
  
"Let's not forget that he kidnapped Esteed," Verena pointed out.  
  
Peter looked stricken. "But that's the problem. I hired someone to kidnap her-but that person double-crossed me. He was supposed to give me daily updates on where she was being held and her condition. I haven't heard anything."  
  
"Who could she have been kidnapped by," Cassandra asked logically.  
  
Steed and Mrs. Peel exchanged glances. "Let's go through the whole list," he answered.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
"Could it be-"  
  
"No," Mrs. Peel responded. "We haven't seen him since he tried to make that last movie. How about-"  
  
"No," Steed shot the idea down. "Brodny never would have been able to pull something like this off, and I'm sure I would have heard of any schemes They were planning. Could it have been-"  
  
"Well, he is out on parole." Mrs. Peel leafed through Steed's files. "The only one out on parole, in fact."  
  
"Who?" Everyone yelled this question together.  
  
Steed and Mrs. Peel looked a bit embarrassed. "Dr. Creswell," Steed answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
"Yes, me," Creswell answered with a smirk. "But," he questioned. "How do you know me? We've never met."  
  
Esteed quickly invented something. "I've read all of the Ministry's files."  
  
"And you remembered me? I'm flattered."  
  
"Don't be. Photographic memory."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Everyone at Steed's flat sat, waiting anxiously for Creswell to contact them. The phone rang, stratling everyone. Steed leaped for the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Steed?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"That's of no importance," Creswell replied. "I think you know why I'm calling."  
  
Steed grunted an acknowledgement.  
  
"Well then, you and your partner are to meet me, alone, at an abandoned house near," Creswell proceeded to give Steed accurate directions to his old house. "If I see any sign that you have brought any one else, your little friend will be killed instantly," Creswell hung up the phone. 


	10. In Which the candlelight dinner Steed an...

AN: I was reading through my story on ff.net, and I realized that I had accidentally left out a whole scene.yikes! So here's the missing scene. I decided to post it just because I thought it was funny, and don't worry, I'll update this story right away. It's on my To Do list, right behind homework and studying. (  
  
Mrs. Peel, Steed, Cassandra Elise, and Esteed arrived at the Cat and the Bird Inn for their evening dinner; Peter Peel having driven off in a huff after vowing vengeance. But, hey, that was an everyday occurrence for Steed and Mrs. Peel.  
  
"What shall we have," Steed asked, after they were seated.  
  
Cassandra Elise and Esteed exchanged glances. "If you'll excuse us," Esteed said. "We need to use the little ladies room."  
  
Steed frowned and raised his eyebrows. "Both of you?"  
  
"Well, you know what they say," Cassandra Elise joked. "Girls always go together." She pushed Esteed out of the booth and quickly walked her out of sight.  
  
Esteed and Cassandra walked up to the maitre d' and whispered something to him.  
  
"Of course, mademoiselles," he replied. "We can do that." Esteed smiled and slipped him a bill before walking away.  
  
"I wonder where they could be," Mrs. Peel questioned aloud, twisting in her seat.  
  
Steed took her hand. 'Calm down, Mrs. Peel. I'm sure the girls will be back at any moment." As the words left his mouth, the lights went out. Kaos reigned supreme! Whoops, wrong story.  
  
The maitre d' came into the restaurant holding a flashlight. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "We seem to have lost power. As I speak, candles and matches are being distributed. We hope this doesn't impede your dining experience." Steed stifled a gasp as candlelight lit Mrs. Peel. She was so lovely.  
  
Meanwhile, Steed and Cassandra Elise had gone to the bar.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies," the bartender told them. "I can't serve you."  
  
"We don't want alcohol," Esteed assured him. "Just Coca-cola."  
  
"How do you know I wanted coke," Cassandra whispered.  
  
Esteed shrugged. "Who doesn't?"  
  
Steed cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we should order." Mrs. Peel nodded her agreement. Steed snapped his fingers. Almost immediately a waiter appeared.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I'll have the roast chicken with a side of rosemary baked potatoes," Steed replied.  
  
"Mmm. That sounds delicious. I thin I'll have the same," Mrs. Peel said, handing the menu to the waiter.  
  
"Hit me," Esteed yelled, slamming her glass down on the bar.  
  
"I think you've had enough," Cassandra Elise told her.  
  
"I'll tell you when I've had enough! Hit me!"  
  
Cassandra considered this for a moment. She shrugged. "Okay," she replied, before punching Esteed in the arm.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"It serves you right!"  
  
"I did nothing to deserve that!"  
  
"Oh, I suppose that-"  
  
"Ladies," the bartender yelled. "I'm going to have to ask you to take this outside."  
  
"Now look what you've done," Esteed muttered, as she walked out.  
  
"Me?! What did I do," Cassandra Elise complained. 


	11. In which Mrs Peel is not herself

Steed hung up the phone. "Creswell gave us instructions that Mrs. Peel and I are to meet him at his old house near Risely-Dale. He says if we bring anyone else, Esteed will be killed."  
"Then there's only one thing to do," Mrs. Peel replied.  
  
Steed nodded. "Tara, do you have a few spare wigs?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
"You see, Steed and Mrs. Peel will be here in about twenty minutes. And, since I have charged you with broadcast power, once they touch you to release you, all three of you will be killed, instantly."  
  
Esteed rolled her eyes. "Hasn't that been done? And the last time you tried it, if I recall correctly, Steed saw right through your plan, and freed Mrs. Peel without getting fried, and killed your little henchman."  
  
Creswell's fist came down on the table to which Esteed was now tied. "Don't ever bring that up again!"  
  
"Still sore? I would have thought you'd gotten over it by now."  
  
"No father gets over losing their own son."  
  
Esteed gasped. "Peter was your son?"  
  
"Only the best would have done for my experiment."  
  
"Then why did you have different names?"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of an alias?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Steed and Mrs. Peel pulled up in front of Creswell's old house. "Ready, Mrs. Peel," he emphasized the name ever so slightly. Mrs. Peel smiled, and took off the scarf she had tied round her hair. They walked into the house.  
  
"Dr. Creswell," Steed cried out.  
  
Creswell stepped out from behind the door, holding a gun. "I should have known you would have figured out it was me. I was hoping to surprise you, ah well. But, for curiosity's sake, how did you know?"  
  
"It was really quite simple," Steed explained smiling, "You were the only one of our enemies who was out on parole."  
  
"Yes, that does make things simple," Creswell mused. He motioned them to go through the doorway into the next room. There sat Esteed, tied to a long strip of metal. "If you don't behave," Creswell enlightened them, "All I have to do is press this button, and broadcast power will surge to the metal strip, electrocuting her."  
  
Steed sighed. "Back to broadcast power, are we?"  
  
"He was going to tie me to a table, cover me with greasy makeup and aluminum foil, and electrocute all three of us when you tried to untie me," Esteed piped in.  
  
Creswell pointed the gun at her. "Why don't you just shut up?" His voice sounded crazed. "Ever since you came here, it's nothing but talk, talk, talk, blather, blather, blather. You're driving me insane!"  
  
Esteed frowned. "I haven't yet? Darn. I'll just have to try harder."  
  
Creswell muttered something, then turned back, just in time to stop Steed from knocking the gun out of his hand. "That wouldn't be very nice, Mr. Steed." If you and Mrs. Peel would like to sit down next to the girl," he waved his gun toward Esteed.  
  
A loud crash came from the other room. "What was that," Creswell demanded.  
  
"The wind," Esteed suggested.  
  
"No, it's not windy at all," Steed informed her. "Do you have a cat?" He questioned Creswell.  
  
Creswell made a noise of impatience, and called his goon. "Joseph. Go see what that noise is." Joseph left to go look in the other room. Nothing. What had happened to all the lights? It was as dark as a tomb in here. Joseph let his guard down as he went over to the light switch and flicked it. The lights came on, but Joseph realized as they did, that not only was he surrounded by a group of five people, not only that four of them looked just like Mrs. Peel, but that one of them had his gun.  
  
Bang! Peter hit Joseph on the back of the head with his gun. Whap! One of the Mrs. Peels hit him in the face with her purse, for good measure. Peter stared at her wonderingly. Tara grinned and took a brick out of her purse.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Creswell was starting to get annoyed. "Joseph," he shouted. "Joseph where are you?"  
  
Peter, Tara, Cassandra, Alexis, and Verena burst through the door.  
  
Creswell visibly jumped. Then he collected himself. "Not a step further, or Steed, the girl, and Mrs. Peel will all be killed."  
  
Tara stepped forward. "I believe you were looking for me," she said in a remarkably good imitation of Mrs. Peel.  
  
Creswell dropped the gun in astonishment. "It's not possible," he muttered. "There can be only one Mrs. Peel." Suddenly, everyone seemed to realize that he had dropped the gun, including Creswell himself. Everyone jumped for it.  
  
Creswell grasped the gun just as everyone rushed at him. "Hold it," Creswell aimed the gun very carefully. "Since it appears that I will not be able to dispose of everyone, I will be taking one person will me." He carefully backed up to Esteed. "The person who ruined my plans."  
  
"I thought you were mad at Steed and Mrs. Peel because they killed your son."  
  
"What?" Everyone shouted together.  
  
"I was mad at them," Creswell explained. "Until I met you."  
  
Esteed smiled. "Someone wants to kill me! Oh, wait. That's a bad thing, isn't it."  
  
"In your case, I'm afraid it is," Creswell informed her. He looked back to the group. "Wasn't there another one of you?" He counted again. "I only count four Mrs. Peels-" He was cut off as Alexis' hand shot out and rendered him unconscious.  
  
"Good job," Steed congratulated her.  
  
Alexis beamed, and she turned to Verena. "Steed likes me best, Steed likes me best," she chanted.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Tara, Peter, the soon-to-be ex-Mrs. Peel, and Steed had all gathered to bid Verena, Cassandra, Alexis and Esteed good-bye. Esteed got the remote out of the tuba.  
  
Peter's eyes widened. "You mean you had that thing the whole time," he demanded.  
  
Esteed smiled and nodded vigorously.  
  
Tara smiled and patted Peter's arm. "It all worked out for the best, didn't it?" Peter grudgingly acknowledged that it had.  
  
"When is your wedding," Verena inquired.  
  
"More important, when are Steed and Mrs. Peel going to get married," Cassandra interrupted.  
  
"Both couples smiled happily. "As soon as the divorce is final," Mrs. Peel informed them.  
  
"Come and visit," Steed smirked. "Just not too soon."  
  
"All right," Esteed said, "Everyone hold hands." Once again she pushed a button, only this time, she pushed the red.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
The girls were all laying on Esteed's couch.  
  
Cassandra was the first to open her eyes. "Interesting dream," she commented.  
  
"I had an interesting dream, too," Alexis admitted. "We went into the Avengers,"  
  
"And Esteed got kidnapped," Verena added, "By the guy from,"  
  
"The Positive-Negative Man," All four said together,  
  
"It must have been because we fell asleep while watching that episode," Cassandra logically pointed out.  
  
"That's probable," Verena said, pointing to the screen. It was the last scene of The Forget-Me-Knot. "Then the tape just kept running."  
  
"Maybe," Esteed didn't sound convinced. She kept her eyes on the tape. "Look," she pointed. All four girls looked at the screen as the person they had assumed was Peter turned around. It was Steed and Mrs. Peel driving off into the sunset.  
  
"That's never happened before," Alexis pointed out.  
  
AN: It's finally finished!!! Thanks for all of your great reviews, I'll try to update the Twelve Days of Christmas really soon. 


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank y'all for letting me put you in my story. :-D I just might write a sequel...I'll try to update my other stories soon. 


End file.
